Question: For a finite sequence $A=(a_1,a_2,\dots,a_n)$ of numbers, the Cesaro sum of $A$ is defined to be
\[\frac{S_1+\cdots+S_n}{n},\]where $S_k=a_1+\cdots+a_k$ and $1\leq k\leq n$.

If the Cesaro sum of the 99-term sequence $(a_1,\dots,a_{99})$ is 1000,  what is the Cesaro sum of the 100-term sequence $(1,a_1,\dots,a_{99})$?
Answer: Applying the definition to the sequence $(a_1, a_2, \dots, a_{99}),$ we get
\[\frac{a_1 + (a_1 + a_2) + \dots + (a_1 + a_2 + \dots + a_{99})}{99} = 1000.\]Thus, $99a_1 + 98a_2 + \dots + 2a_{98} + a_{99} = 99000.$

Then the Cesaro sum of $(1, a_1, a_2, \dots, a_{99})$ is
\begin{align*}
\frac{1 + (1 + a_1) + (1 + a_1 + a_2) + \dots + (1 + a_1 + a_2 + \dots + a_{99})}{100} &= \frac{100 + 99a_1 + 98a_2 + \dots + 2a_{98} + a_{99}}{100} \\
&= \frac{100 + 99000}{100} = \frac{99100}{100} = \boxed{991}.
\end{align*}